35 Celebrations
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: An early birthday one-shot for Sasori. Here we take a look through all 35 of Sasori's birthday celebrations, from birth, to death. Includes mild SasoxDei, please review!


_**An early birthday present for Sasori :') I'm going to post it now, before I forget...**_

_**This was fun to write^^ **_

_**That's all I'm gonna say...**_

**_Please enjoy, and review!_**

* * *

0.

I wasn't born at the best of times. To say the least, I picked the worst time to enter this world. The 7th of November was when my poor mother went into labour. It wasn't until the next day, November 8th, that I entered this world, during one of the worst sandstorms that year.

I was a few weeks early, and rather small-sized.

I was named mainly due to my size. My grandmother commented on how I wouldn't be much use as a ninja if I was too small. My granduncle, however, argued that it wasn't about size, but intelligence. For example; a scorpion. The smaller they are, the more powerful their sting would be.

That's where I got my name; Sasori.

* * *

1.

My first proper birthday was pleasant. I recall a certain story of that day, how I vomited all over my granny's new robe, due to eating too much cake.

I could walk by then, and was already running around everywhere. My speech, though, wasn't the best. I hardly spoke as a one year-old, which I blame pure laziness for.

Granny Chiyo carved me numerous amounts of animals that day; With outstanding detail. They fascinated my young mind, and I took pleasure in throwing each and every one of them across the room.

Yes, by the time I was one, my small family had already realized I was difficult.

* * *

2.

By the time my second birthday arrived, my speaking had improved. I now spoke in short slurs, almost as if I was intoxicated. Of course, adults found this adorable. I was greatly frustrated with myself, despite being so young.

My hair had grown rather long. It was thick, and luxurious. I was two when I experienced my first hair-cut. I recall my mother sitting me on her lap, as she carefully cut each strand of hair, as if it was gold.

I remember my father bringing in a large, cardboard box on my second birthday. Being the curious toddler I was, I approached the box with caution, eager to find out what was inside. I peered into the box, and met eyes with the red orbs of a rat-like creature. It was too long to be a rat though, and it's face was much too kind. The creature was a ferret, whom I named "Saturate".

I intended to name the rodent "Saturday", as that was the day I had gotten him. I had pronounced the word wrong, though, so we stuck with "Saturate".

* * *

3.

My third birthday was the best so far. My parents had been out on a long mission, and were likely to miss my birthday. I cried all night when I heard that news, and spend my whole birthday, depressed.

That night, whilst I was asleep, I was awoken by my grandmother. My parents had finished the mission as quickly as they could, and were back, just in time to see me. 11:12pm to be exact.

During the night, me, my mother, and my father, had a mini-party for me. It concluded of dango and emergency black-out candles. It was perfect in my young eyes though, even Saturate had some dango.

* * *

4.

Four years old, and I could finally talk properly. Despite taking pride in this, I rarely spoke in front of strangers. I much preferred the company of my parents, or Saturate.

My parents insisted I invited some friends round, I insisted I didn't want to spend my birthday with friends. The painful truth, though, was that I had no friends.

My parents knew this, and were worried at first. Then they just accepted that I was different.

I was a bundle of energy around my parents. If anything, I was a monster. I'd always interrupt my father whilst he was doing side jobs, or demand that my mother watch my favourite films with me.

They loved me though, which was the only thing that really mattered to me.

* * *

5.

Little did I know, was that my fifth birthday was the last I would be spending with my parents.

It was a sunny day, as usual in Sunakagure. My father had to visit the Kazekage, so my mother took me to see some sights.

She was a lovely person, my mother. Not the sharpest tool in the box, but she was friendly, and had a heart of gold. I recall her singing to me, whenever I had a nightmare. Or feeling sorry for me during cold nights, and letting her sleep in her bed.

My father was a nice man too, despite being raised by the hag from hell. He had a sarcastic humour around certain individuals he disliked, but was friendly towards anyone else. We used to read books together, and I enjoyed listening to the multiple voices he would put on.

Later that day, when my father had gotten back, we all played games, and fell asleep together on the couch.

* * *

6.

My sixth birthday was the first I had spent without my parents. They had gone on a mission a few months before, and hadn't been back since. By now, I was living with my Grandmother. She had taught me the art of puppetry during that time; I had grown rather fond of it. I even made a replica of my parents, to keep me company whilst the real ones were away.

"Mummy and daddy will be back before you know it; With a great big gift for you!"

I cried myself to sleep that night, the same way I had done on my third. I was secretly hoping the same thing would happen, my parents coming home, and us having a late-night party.

I woke up disappointed.

* * *

7.

That year, Saturate had passed away.

He died a few months after I turned six years-old, due to old age. He was already rather old when I had first gotten him, so at least I could say that the ferret had a good life.

I had grown rather depressed through that year, waiting for my parents every day. Granny insisted that they would be back, that they would be bringing me even more gifts.

I had grown tired of crying myself to sleep now, and instead I hardly slept at all.

* * *

8.

I turned eight on November the 8th. By this time, I had grown tired of aging. My birthdays were no longer fun, and instead, I spent the day cooped up in my work-room, working on prototypes for my grandmother. She had realized that I was very talented, and was already demanding creations from me.

I had graduated by this time. 4 years early. Did I feel proud? No.

Because little did Granny know, was that she was practically working me to death.

* * *

9.

Another year had passed, and nothing had changed. I still spent most days, cooped up in my work-room. My skin had grown a sickly-pale, and I had become extremely thin, due to a lack of food, and too much work.

My growth wasn't good, either. I was very short for my age. I suppose this could be due to a lack of sun, which was partly my fault. So I had nothing to complain for.

* * *

10.

Ten years old. Two digits, finally. I hadn't seen my parents for 5 years now.

I had given up all hope.

* * *

11.

Eleven years old; An odd number.

I was an odd number.

People treated me strangely. I was the weird child, who would always sit at the back of the class, and keep to himself. I was the weird child who nobody noticed, the weird child who was far too pathetic to be worth talking to.

I felt pathetic; But deep down, I knew I was superior to them all.

* * *

12.

Granny had been wrong, very wrong.

Despite being small, I wasn't weak.

Well, I lacked strength, but that was it. My intelligence was impeccable, along with my speed, strategy, and stamina. I was the perfect, elite, ninja. Honestly, I was.

Was I happy with that?

I was anything but.

* * *

13.

My granny had given up on gifts a few years ago. I'd either throw the item away, or store it in the back on my wardrobe, if I had taken a liking to it.

I was a teenager. Though it Sunakagure, that was considered being an adult already.

Granny had introduced me to a boy my age, Komushi. He was a messenger for her.

The truth was, she hadn't sent Komushi to me for us to become friends. She had introduced the boy to me, so she knew what I was doing. As long as I was still working, the old hag couldn't care less.

* * *

14.

I hated to admit it, but I had actually grown rather fond of Komushi. He wasn't the best-looking boy around, which appealed me. He didn't care about looks, and was more dedicated to one's personality. Sadly, my personality was anything but beautiful.

* * *

15.

Komushi died a few days before I had turned fifteen. A sad death, really. Somehow, poison had gotten into the boy's prosthetic arm I had made for him, and he was killed.

I can't say it was a peaceful death. If anything, it was agonizing.

Just the way I liked it.

You see, I was never really stable. After Granny had told me my parent's mission had been "postponed", I had grown slightly insane. The countless hours of work, and fear of being lied to didn't help either.

I had an obsession with time. It was running out for me, and for everyone. I didn't want to grow old, I didn't want to die. I wanted to remain beautiful, like a puppet.

And that was the first present I had ever given myself; An eternal, beautiful life.

* * *

16.

I had left the village when I was fifteen. By now, I was a missing-nin.

Sunakagure suspected I was dead. It was ironic how the first thing that popped into their minds, was suicide, Apparently I was being over-worked, and probably kicked the bucket over night.

Something the citizens of Suna failed to recognize, was that the exact night I committed "suicide", the Kazekage had gone missing.

Of course, he never returned. His entrails were spilled over my work-table the very next day. I had given the man the honour to become eternally beautiful, just like me.

That wasn't the only change I had made in life. I had joined an evil organization; The Akatsuki.

* * *

17.

"You're a virgin, I see?"

I turned my head towards my snake-like partner, my expression unreadable.

I lost my virginity when I was 17.

* * *

18.

I was officially declared as an "adult".

By this time, I had acquired a shell, which I named "Hiruko."

He was an old Shinobi from my village. Tall, strong, grumpy. The perfect organism to add to my collection.

* * *

19.

It disgusted me that I could still cry.

I had spent all this time, assuring myself I would never feel again, physically and mentally, yet I had failed to make myself immune to tears.

I watched in utter disgust, as a single tear danced down my cheek.

"Hey, Sasori, what's that?"  
"I'm leaking."

* * *

20.

I had grown a strong disliking for Orochimaru.

He was a diabolical excuse for a human being. I knew people like me were bad, but Orochimaru was worse. He would lure children into the base, before manipulating them in such ways I cannot describe.

I watched though.

* * *

21.

"So Sasori, how old exactly are you?"  
"I can be as old or as young as I desire. I'm the perfect being."

I was the perfect being.

* * *

22.

I hadn't cried myself to sleep in years, I felt like an utter child again.

* * *

23.

I watched longingly, as an old member tucked into a piece of dango.

If I were to eat that, it would get tangled up in my joints.

I hated to admit it, but being perfect wasn't what is was cracked up to be.

* * *

24.

I was a manipulative person.

I enjoyed watching people suffer, the same way I did. There was nothing better than injecting a random person on a busy street with poison, and watching as they suffered, screaming out in pain.

My present that day, was the sound of a small child's screams.

* * *

25.

Over the years, I had watched numerous members come and go. Some were killed, some escaped. (And killed afterwards.)

There was no escaping the Akatsuki, and I knew that.

I knew by then, that attempting to leave would result badly. I was bound to this organization forever.

* * *

26.

I discovered today, that I quite like mice. The way their speed and impeccable hearing, makes up for their small-size and weaknesses.

I watched a mouse scurry along my desk, and I almost felt like smiling.

I then remembered, that I was a puppet. An emotionless shell. I then took great pleasure on dragging the mouse back by it's tail, and stabbing it to death, with a poison-coated needle.

* * *

27.

Today, I conquered a nation.

It took no planning, I just suddenly grew a blood-thirsty lust to kill everything in my way, and summoned my puppets.

Of course, I abandoned the city. It grew remote after that.

* * *

28.

Orochimaru wasn't acting the same. He no longer took an interest in slashing as many people he could in under a minute, or manipulating children.

It was the new member, Itachi, who rejected him.

Orochimaru left a few weeks after that. I can't say I miss him.

* * *

29.

I actually enjoyed working solo. I now understood why Zetsu preferred it.

I liked Zetsu. Despite being frightful in appearance, and personality, he was extremely interesting.

Leader-sama had asked many times if I would prefer to be paired with someone. I politely declined.

* * *

30.

For some reason, I didn't feel as alive as I used to.

* * *

31.

I now had a new partner.

He was an irritating brat, named Deidara. An artist, but not the type I took any interest in. If anything, he had the skill of a 5 year-old.

I disliked the boy greatly. He was obnoxious, rude, and uncouth. The typical brat.

* * *

32.

...I had grown to like Deidara.

* * *

33.

Somehow, the brat had found out my birthday.

He brought me a corpse. A fresh corpse, to make into art.

I was rather thankful, actually. If anything, the blonde had a good taste in corpses.

* * *

34.

I had grown to love Deidara.

I don't know how it happened, but somehow, my emotionless body, had developed feelings for him.

He lit me up. He was the only reason I bothered living. Every night, he would whisper in my ear, as I held him close. He would describe to me how I should be feeling, and where he was touching me.

I had found someone who loved me for who I am.

* * *

35.

My last celebration.

* * *

_36. _

_I let out a sigh, sitting down on a patch of grass. I enjoyed being dead, it was peaceful. However, I had no one. My parents still hadn't found me, and I was alone._

_"Danna!"_

_I smiled at the thought of the blonde's cries. It made me laugh how desperate he could be, how much he would want to see me, after a long, solo-mission._

_"Danna!"_

_I felt a tear trail down my cheek. I could cry again, I was human. _

_"Danna!" _

_Suddenly, I was pushed down, into the ground.  
"W-What the hell?" I cried, turning around. _

_My hazel orbs met with a pair of familiar blue ones. _

_It couldn't possibly be..._

_"Deidara..."  
"Danna!" The blonde smiled, pulling me into a hug. _

_Celebrations were obviously made to last. _

* * *

**_*Cries*_**

**_W-WHAT WAS THAT?!_**

**_I apologize for this...I will probably write Sasori a proper birthday fic...Think of this as...A prototype. :3_**

**_I hope you enjoyed, please review!^^_**


End file.
